Gleaming Knife
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: COMPLETE Draco and Hermione both are feeling lonely. Read to find out what happpens when they go for a walk around hogwarts castle and meet each other in an empty classroom.
1. Dark Emotions

I put the letter down on the table. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. Lucius was going to force me to do things against my will.

I felt someone touch my arm. I looked up only to see Pansy Parkinson hanging off my arm like usual. I mean didn't the dumb bitch have better things to do?

'Oh, Draco you look so worried. What's wrong?' She simpered  
'Nothing that concerns you.' I said  
'Now Draco, maybe it might be good for you to get it out in the open. Perhaps you could talk to me about it.'

I knew Pansy didn't care about me at all. She just wanted gossip. She sat down next to me and looked at me expectantly.

'Fuck off Pansy. Do you really think that I would tell you?'  
'Well Draco, no need to take out your anger on me.' She said taking my hand 'Come on, tell me all about it.'  
'Get the Fuck off me.' I said pulling away from her. She shot an angry look at me.  
'You barstard' She hissed, 'After all I've done for you.'

I stood up abruptly knocking my chair to the ground.

'After all what?' I asked.

I started to walk out of the common room, attracting the stares of my fellow Slytherins.

'After all we've been though together this is how you treat me.' She said. I turned to face her. 'Draco, didn't fourth year mean anything to you?'

I chose to ignore this last comment.

I walked out of the common room and walked down the long dark corridors.

Pansy was really irritating and dense sometimes. Actually all the time. I sometimes wonder what I saw in her in our fourth year.

Anyway that was beside the point.

Lucius on the other hand. He wanted me to become a Death Eater, no big surprise there, but he said in his letter that nothing was going to stop the Dark Lord from making me his servant.

Great. Not only do I have NEWTS to worry about, now I have the Dark Lord and Lucius on my back as well.

I gather I don't want to be a Death Eater. Even though that was the life that I was brought up to lead. Actually I would die before becoming a Death Eater.

Maybe I should just kill myself and get it over with, I mean we all die at some point and I don't have anything worth living for.

I walked into an empty classroom. I lit the lamps and I walked the front and sat down.

The only problem with killing myself would be that my mother would worry. I would never want her to worry about me after all she was the only person that cared about me. But she would understand.

I drew a silver knife out of my cloak. I have absolutely no idea why I carry this with me but I always feel it may be needed one day. Lucius gave it to me many years ago.

FLASHBACK TO THE PAST

'If you're ever caught without your wand, you will always have some way of defending yourself.' He had said  
'But why would I not have a wand?' I had asked  
'You never know Draco, you never know.' He said as he walked out of the room.

BACK TO PRESENT TIMES

Now I sit here letting the cold metal slide through my fingers.

...˜Where should I stab myself?' I thought. ...˜The stomach? The chest?'

I had just decided on the chest when I heard something.

'Malfoy?'

I quickly shoved my knife in my cloak and turned around.

Granger was standing there staring at me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The cold dark corridors consume me. They are dark and gloomy, like my emotions. The air around me is both frigid and lonely. The darkness of the night swirls around me. I wander blindly into the unknown.

I trip on the dark green carpet. I pause to gather my balance. Again I keep on walking.

I feel my emotions swirl around inside me. Loneliness, sadness and guilt all sweep though me at the same time.

Tears slip down my face. I don't bother wiping them away. I let the cool air dry them.

Still I wander through the dark and empty corridors, with no destination in mind.

A strong breeze swept past me. My hair blows back and then falls back into place. My thick chocolate curls bouncing in the process.

I stopped abruptly, for no reason in particular.

'Think Hermione, think.' I tell myself 'Where do you want to go?'

I had no idea what so ever. I was lonely and I wanted company. But where was I going to get company in the middle of the night?

I felt lonely, but I had no idea why. Harry, Ginny and Ron were there for me as always, and it wasn't like I didn't have a boyfriend. At the stat of my sixth year Ron asked me out. Now in seventh year things were still going strong. But still I couldn't work out what was wrong with me.

I started walking again, blindly into the darkness. A cold breeze swept over me. I pulled my cloak tighter around me and I turned into the first empty classroom I saw.

I walked in the lamps were lit and a warm feeling swept over me. I looked around me. I thought that this classroom was empty, but someone was sitting up the front.

'Malfoy?'

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please read and review, i would love to hear what you all think about my story. Also even if you didn't like it please tell me what you think i did wrong. If heaps of people think that it really suked i'll write it again. Hope you enjoyed it so far.  
Jayne )


	2. Enemies? Friends? More than Friends

**Gleaming Knife: Chapter Two - Enemies? Friends? More Than Friends?**

Malfoy shoved something in his cloak. He turned to me.

You couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was sexy. Over the years he had changed and it was all for the better. With his lurid blonde hair, his pale skin that looked soft to the touch, his silvery grey eyes that shone in the soft light…

I shook myself mentally. Draco Malfoy was a prejudiced Slytherin with no heart; I couldn't look at him like this.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked me

"I'll go, I'm sorry." I replied and made my way to the door. Just as I put my hand to the cool door handle Malfoy spoke again.

"Wait, don't go." He said, "Will you stay and keep me company?"

"Sure," I replied walking over to where he sat.

He shifted along the table so I could sit next to him. I sat there, wondering why Malfoy was being so nice. Had a miracle been preformed? Was I imagining things? Was he even in this room at all? I mean I have been quite stressed lately with NEWT's and all; perhaps he was just a figment of my imagination. I suddenly felt the urge to touch him just to see if he was real.

I resisted the urge to touch him and I decided to break the silence.

"So how are you going on that potions essay Snape set on dreaming potions?"

I had no idea what to say after all this was the first civilised conversation I had ever had with Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at me and started to laugh.

"Yeah that essay's going good." He said obviously unable to control his fits of laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny." I said beginning to get agitated.

"It's just funny, ok."

"Well I don't appreciate being laughed at."

"Ok, ok, I won't laugh at you again if you don't bring up the subject of school work again. It seems that when you can't think of anything to say you talk about essays and charts."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"So why aren't you at home for the Christmas holidays?"

"I didn't want to go back."

"Go back where?"

"Malfoy Manner."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I would prefer not to talk about it." He said obviously avoiding eye contact with me. I wondered why he didn't want to talk about it but then it hit me, of course he didn't want to talk to me about it, I was like a complete stranger to him.

"Why aren't you at home?" He asked breaking the intense silence

"I usually stay at Hogwarts to keep Harry company."

He looked up at Harry's name but for once in his life he didn't say a word about him.

We kept on talking like this for what seemed like an age. We talked about everything from Quidditch to the up coming Hogsmeade trip.

"Have you got a date for the Christmas dance?" He asked me.

"Nobody's asked me but I guess I'll go with Ron."

"Ok, he's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so. Are you happy with him?" He asked.

Now this was odd. I never expected him to ask me something like that. I wondered why he was asking. Perhaps I didn't seem happy. I am unhappy but I never thought that it was because of Ron. Maybe I wasn't happy with Ron. No I was happy, he made me happy. But then again I had been in such a bad mood lately, maybe…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello? Earth to Granger?" I said trying to get her attention. She looked up coming out of her reverie.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"That's ok. So are you happy with him?"

"I guess so."

"You guess?"

"Yeah I guess. I haven't been all that happy lately but I don't know if it's because of Ron or if it's just me."

To me it sounded as if she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing in going out with him. She seemed unhappy. The usual sparkle in her toffee coloured eyes was gone and they seemed so hollow, so empty. She looked as if she was troubled deeply.

"If you want to talk about it you can." I said trying to offer my help in the only way I could.

"Thanks" She said looking up at me.

I looked at her. You could say she was beautiful. No beautiful wasn't the right word, gorgeous, she was gorgeous. With her chocolate coloured hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls, her tanned skin that looked softer than velvet and her deep, never ending toffee coloured eyes.

So I thought she was hot, I'm sure I'm not the only one. She was close, very close. I could smell her sweet aroma. I felt my skin crawl. I felt a sudden need to kiss her.

I wanted her and by the look in her eyes she wanted me. I lent down and closed my eyes only to feel my lips connect with her hair as she turned her head away.

"Oh my god, look at the time." She said looking down at her watch. "I really need to get going I have to get up early tomorrow."

"We don't have any classes tomorrow." I said pleading with her. "You can sleep in as long as you like."

"But I have to um…wash my hair tomorrow and that takes a while." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Bye Granger." I said realising that I could not change her mind. "Thanks for staying and talking to me."

She smiled and left me alone.


	3. Love?

**Gleaming Knife: Chapter Three – Love?**

"Where are you going?" Ron asked

"Just for a walk that's all." I replied

"You be careful and don't be out to late."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

I grabbed my jumper and walked towards the portrait hole. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. I turned to see Ron standing there.

He lent down and kissed me. The kiss was long and soft.

I pulled away.

"I have to go."

I walked out of the common room and into the corridors. Again like last night I wandered around the corridors with no destination in mind.

After walking for about half an hour I came to a classroom.

An empty classroom.

The same classroom that I had talked with Malfoy the night before.

I wondered what unknown force had brought me here. Perhaps it was fate or destiny or maybe it was nothing at all.

I walked into the classroom and closed the door behind me.

"Back again I see, you just can't resist me can you." Someone drawled.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

I walked up to the front of the classroom and sat next to him.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah that's ok."

This was all good but there was one thing that I just had to know. It had been nagging at me all day.

"May I ask why you aren't insulting me or anything like that?"

He paused for a few seconds as though he was thinking.

"I'm not insulting you because I needed someone to talk to and quite frankly Hermione your better than anyone that I know."

I looked at him for a second, quite startled. He hadn't called me Granger, he had called me Hermione.

"You called me Hermione." I said not making eye contact.

"Yes I did, if you want me to stop I will."

"No I like it."

"Then you can call me Draco if you want."

"Ok then Mal-Draco."

We sat there in silence not saying a word. Both of us obviously thinking about the events of the night before. He had almost kissed me. All throughout the day I had wondered what would have happened if I hadn't turned my head. I wondered if I had done the right thing. Then I reminded myself that I had a boyfriend and that if I had kissed Draco I would have felt guilty and that was something that I didn't want to get messed up in.

I guessed I liked Draco. But then again after one night how can anyone be sure that you like someone since they had been hurting you and hating you for the past six and a half years.

But then there was the way he had looked at me. It made my skin crawl. I had felt a sudden urge, no a need to kiss him. I wanted him and it surprised me that I could feel that way about someone like him. Someone that hated muggleborns like me.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked nervously

He paused again, seriously thinking about the question asked.

"No."

"But I'm a muggleborn Gryffindor, doesn't that make you want to hate me?"

"Once it would have, but now it doesn't."

I looked at him as if to tell him to go on.

"My father told me from the day I was born that muggleborns were filthy, disgusting, revolting and not worthy to be part of the magical world. One day I thought for myself and realised that he was wrong, that muggleborns weren't all that bad, that muggleborns were as worthy as any pureblood. Once I realised this I felt as if I were seeing for the first time and I realised that my father was wrong about other things as well."

I didn't know what to say to this but I didn't have long to think about it as Draco's mouth came crashing down on mine.

At first I stiffened but then I relaxed and lent against him. His kiss was firm and harsh, almost bruising my mouth. His tongue found my lips and gently asked permission before entering my mouth and exploring.

The entire time I was thinking that this was wrong. That I was with Ron not Draco but I had a thirst that Draco seemed to be quenching. I felt like I had been in some sort of slumber for all these years and I had finally woken.

His hand found it's way up the bottom of my shirt and was leaving a trail of fire on my bare skin. Still I was not objecting. In fact I began to unbutton the front of his shirt and took it off.

Then he began to unbutton my shirt and took that off too. He laid me down on the table and pulled back for a moment.

I looked at him. I had never expected Draco Malfoy to be so well built. Not that I had ever imagined him without a shirt on or anything.

He looked down at me and I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Oh god." He muttered "Your gorgeous."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I looked at her curvaceous and voluptuous torso. She was perfect in every way.

I kissed her again this time not as harsh, but softer and gentler. I felt her moan with pleasure beneath me.

If you had told me a year ago that I would be making out with Hermione Granger I would have told you to piss off. But here I was making out with her and I was enjoying every minute of it.

I put my arms around her back unhooking her bra. Still kissing her I slipped the straps off her shoulders and threw her bra to the other side of the room.

I pulled away from her again taking in her perfect figure. She was faultless.

I pulled her towards me and kissed her again. She ran her hands over my back leaving a trail of goosebumps. I burned with a need for her and by the way she was reacting to me she also burned with that same need.

I ran my hands over her chest, still kissing her. I pressed myself against her. My hands made their way down her torso and slipped them under the top of her skirt.

She immediately pulled away.

"What?" I asked

"I really should get going."

I looked into her soft toffee eyes pleading with her.

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes." She said as though she was trying to convince herself as well as me. "I have to go. Thanks Draco."

She kissed my cheek and smiled. She walked over to the other side of the room and picked up her bra and put it on. All the while I watched her every movement.

She finished buttoning up her shirt and smiled at me again, just before opening the door and leaving me alone.


	4. The One

**Gleaming Knife: Chapter Four - The One**

I started the long walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

I felt bad.

I felt guilty.

I felt great.

I felt awful that I had let it get that far with Draco. But at the same time I was glad that I had. His hands against my skin and his lips against mine gave me the wildest most exciting feeling I had ever felt in my lifetime. Still I shouldn't have done that.

Maybe Ron wasn't the one for me, maybe Draco was?

I felt that I loved Draco but I couldn't not after such a short time. I felt that I loved Ron as well.

I would have to stay with Ron.

But then again Ron never made me feel like Draco had. Draco had said that I was gorgeous. Ron never said anything like that to me. Perhaps it was because Ron and I hadn't even got past first base. Draco and I on the other hand had gone to second base. Maybe that was the reason.

I stopped and my musings paused for a second as I thought I had heard footsteps.

It must have been my imagination. I kept on walking.

"Hermione?" A voice that I knew only to well asked.

"Harry is that you?"

"Yeah it is. What are you doing up at this time?" he asked

"I could ask you the same."

"I asked you first."

"I needed some time to think."

"Same here." He said running his hand through his already untidy and ruffled hair.

"Are you alright Harry?" I asked

"Yeah just girl problems. As you know I'm not very good at them."

"Who is she?"

"Ginny."

"I should of known. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No I'm going to figure this one out for myself."

I smiled at Harry. I knew this time tomorrow he would be begging for my help.

We walked back to the common room talking all the way. My dilemma wasn't far from my mind but I decided to sleep on it and think about it in the morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I walked out of the empty classroom. Hermione had left only a few minutes ago. I straightened my shirt and made my way to the Slytherin common room.

While I walked my mind thought of nothing but Hermione.

The fragrance of her hair, her eyes, her lips against mine, her skin against mine, her tongue battling with mine, her hands on my back…

I guess you could say I was falling for her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my lifetime. She was faultless, perfect, wonderful, breath taking, amazing, incredible and the list could go on and on and on and on.

I guess I was in love with her. After six and a half years of insults and hatred I felt I had lived only a half-life.

I almost walked into the entrance to the Slytherin common room. I quickly regained my balance and said the password.

I walked into the common room. It was almost empty. Just a few students still completing their homework.

I made my way over to the fire and I sat down on one of the plush emerald green couches. I looked into the fire, watching the flames dance around in the grate.

I was happy.

I was content.

That was until…

"Draco? Is that you?"

"Yes it is Pansy."

"Oh Draco!" She exclaimed running towards me and throwing herself onto me. "I was so worried. You weren't here last night and tonight you weren't here again and I was so worried. I'm so glad you're alright."

"Get the fuck off me." I said trying to stand up.

"Draco, where have you been? What have you been doing? Who have you been seeing?"

Again Pansy showed me that she wasn't the least bit worried about my well being. No all she cared about was if she could get anything to gossip about out of me.

"Pansy I think I've already told you this but I'll say it again. Fuck off!"

"Now, now Draco there isn't any reason to get upset and angry. I understand that right now is a tough time for you. Just talk with me about it and it'll all be fine."

"Pansy." I warned.

"Oh Draco. You can tell me. Remember you use to tell me everything."

"I never told you anything. Now if you don't mind." I said standing up and walking over to the staircase that led to the boys' dormitory.

Fortunately for me she didn't follow.

I walked into my dormitory. I went straight over to my bed and fell asleep almost straight away. Drifting off to a pleasant world full of thoughts of a certain Gryffindor.

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I hope you liked the last three chapters I just put up. Please review!

Jayne )


	5. Decisions

**Gleaming Knife: Chapter Five - Decisions **

I put the letter down on the table. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. Lucius was going to force me to meet up with the Dark Lord.

I stared into the fire. The red and orange flames danced elegantly around in the grate.

I hated him.

I hated him with a passion.

Lucius was forcing me to become a Death Eater.

The Dark Lord was forcing Lucius to force me to become Death Eater.

I hate them both.

I hate them both with a passion.

Why couldn't Lucius let me live my own life? Everybody assumes that because my dear old Dad is a Death Eater that I want to be one as well. Some people think that it is a tradition for Malfoys to be dark and evil.

Traditions were meant to be broken.

I was going to break this one.

Under no circumstances was I becoming a Death Eater. If it meant giving up all I have, I would. If it meant dying then I would. I was not going to kill innocent people just for the sake of it.

Someone sat down next to me.

"Drake?" Pansy's voice broke my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped back.

"Drake what's the matter? You look awfully upset."

"First of all my name isn't Drake it's Draco. Secondly what's it to you if I'm upset?"

"I just care about you."

I turned to look at her. Meeting her cold eyes. Meeting the cold expression on her face.

"Pansy you and I both know that's bullshit. You don't care for me."

Her expression turned sour. She looked up at me tears brimming her eyes.

"There's someone else isn't there?"

"Someone… What the fuck?"

"You're seeing someone behind my back aren't you?"

"Seeing… Behind… Someone…" I said this rapidly trying to figure out what the hell she was going on about. Then finally it clicked. "Pansy, we aren't together you know."

With that she got up and ran off to the girls dormitory sobbing.

Well that was weird. I did lose my sanity in fourth year and went out with her. But I was certain that I had broken it off with her before it had gotten out of hand. Obviously she didn't think I had.

I got up and walked out of the Slytherin common room.

I had more pressing matters on my mind.

I started walking towards the empty classroom that I had met Hermione in for the past two nights.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting across from me and Ron was sitting next to me with his arm wrapped around my waist.

I was such a bitch.

I couldn't believe that I was doing this to Ron.

I was the worst person in the world.

I loved Ron.

I loved Ron with every fibre of my being.

Well I thought I loved Ron with every fibre of my being.

That was beyond the point. I loved Ron not Draco.

Ron wrapped his arm tighter around my waist and pulled me in close. I let myself fall into his embrace. He kissed me passionately, soft and sweet.

"I love you."

I looked into his eyes and straight away I knew.

"I love you too Ron."

I pulled myself out of his embrace and began to walk out of the common room.

"'Mione, where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon."

And with that I left the Gryffindor common room and made my way to the empty classroom that I had met Dra…no Malfoy in for the past two nights.

A/N: I'm sorry chapter five was so long in coming. I've worked out when I usually write and I'll most likely be a bit more organised now, so I'll probably update at the end of every week, sometimes earlier. I would like to thank Lynny for reading through it for me and giving me pointers. I hope you all enjoyed it and please read and review, I would love to know what you all thought.

Luv

Jayne


	6. The End

Disclaimer: I just realised that I didn't put one of these on so here goes. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, I wish it did but it doesn't. This goes for all my previous chapters as well. Anything from the books isn't mine.

**Gleaming Knife: Chapter Six – The End**

I walked into the classroom and shut the door behind me. With my back to the inside of the classroom I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist.

Draco.

His lips were immediately on my neck sucking and nipping their way to the side of my jaw.

Without even meaning to I moaned out of pleasure and I almost forgot what I came here to do.

I pried his arms away from around my waist and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I…" I started but I couldn't say it. I went through my thoughts again, I loved Ron not Draco, Ron truly loved me and Draco didn't. "I can't go on like this anymore."

"Like what?"

I took a deep breath.

"I can't keep on seeing you behind Ron's back. I don't think I should be seeing you anymore."

I could see a flicker of emotion flash across his face. It was so quick that I couldn't even see what the emotion was. Was it sadness? Was it anger? Was it jealousy? Was it fury? Was it heartbreak?

He looked at me. He looked deeply into my eyes. I could tell that he was searching for something.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Then he just turned and left.

I looked at the empty spot where he had been standing just seconds before.

He was gone.

He was gone forever.

I felt the tears fall.

OOOOOOOOOO

She left me.

She left me for Weasley.

For the first time in my life I wanted something that the weasel had.

Something that the weasel had that I didn't.

My pride was wounded and yet I couldn't bring myself to hate her. I couldn't bring myself to drag her name through the mud. I couldn't bring myself to despise her. If anything I loved her even more.

I felt tears brimming my eyes. I felt the urge to cry.

Malfoy's never cried what was I thinking.

A tear fell.

Screw what Malfoys were and weren't supposed to do.

Another tear fell.

Screw tradition.

More tears fell.

Screw what was right.

The tears fell shamelessly.

Screw the fucking world!

A/N: I hope you liked it. I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed all my previous chapters. I would also like to thank Lynny again who proofread this chapter for me. Now I understand that my chapters were hard to understand with the change of POV's throughout them, so I've finally got around to redoing all the chapters so that they are easier to read. Please read and review I would love to hear what you think as always.

So until next time.

Jayne ;)


	7. The Right Thing To Do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books.

A/N: Hello again. I'm sorry if there was some confusion with my last chapter. Even though it was titled The End it was not the end of the fic. I am still writing this fic. It isn't finished yet. So with out further ado here is chapter seven, I hope you like it.

**Gleaming Knife: Chapter Seven – The Right Thing To Do**

A week had passed. Not just any week. The worst week of my life.

I felt awful.

I felt awful that I had led Draco on.

I felt awful that I had cheated on Ron.

I felt awful that I had lied to Ron.

I felt awful that I had lied to myself.

I felt awful that I had made the wrong choice.

For I knew now that I was wrong. I lied to myself. I went for the safer option. I told myself that I didn't love Draco. When subconsciously I knew I did.

Don't get me wrong I loved Ron. But I didn't love Ron in that way. I loved Ron in the platonic sense. I loved Ron as a friend. I loved Ron and one of the closest friends I will ever have.

I was sitting in the common room, staring into the fire. Watching the graceful flames of deep oranges and yellows dance around in the grate. I always found that staring at a fire helped you find an answer to all your problems.

Why wasn't it working this time?

"'Mione?"

Ginny Weasley's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Hi Ginny."

"Are you ok? You seem a bit lost."

I thought about what I should tell her. The truth was she was right; I was lost. But should I tell her about my situation? I have always trusted Ron's younger sister, she was probably my closest female friend. Why shouldn't I tell her?

"I'm not entirely ok and I am just a bit lost." I replied figuring I could trust her.

"You've seemed a bit distant all week. Even Ron and Harry are beginning to notice. Do you want to talk about it?"

"As long as you can keep a secret."

"'Mione you know I can keep a secret better than almost anyone."

"Well it's a bit complex and it may take a while."

"Take all the time you want. I'll sit here all night if I have to."

And with that I started to tell her all about Draco.

OOOOOO

I sat in the common room. The air around me was frigid and forlorn. I sat in the far corner of the room, hiding in the shadows.

The past week has probably been the worst week of my life.

First there was the whole Hermione thing. I had seen her in class a few times but that was all. I had caught her looking at me a few times. But we never said anything. We just held each other's gaze for a few seconds but that was it.

Then there was the whole Lucius and the Dark Lord thing. The meeting in Hogsmeade loomed but I had no idea how to avoid it. Under no circumstances was I going to let the Dark Lord force me to join him.

I pulled my knife out of my cloak again. Looking at the sharp silver edges that glittered in the firelight. I let the cool, smooth metal slide over my hands. The blade icy against my skin.

Maybe I should just end it all.

OOOOOOOO

I walked down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. After my talk with Ginny I knew exactly what I was doing.

Ginny was a fantastic listener and she didn't even get angry that I had cheated on her brother. She told me, in her honest opinion, what she thought I should do.

Which brings me to now.

I walk over to the chairs in front of the fire. Ron and Harry are sitting in front of the fire doing their homework. I walk over to where Ron is sitting.

"Ron, could I talk to you in private?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"Sure." He replied, putting down his quill and getting up to follow me. I take him over to the other side of the common room that is completely deserted.

"Ron." I start and taking a deep breath I go on. "I've been thinking about us and… well I think that maybe we should break up."

By the look on Ron's face I could tell that he was shocked by my proposition. About ten emotions flashed over his face in about the space of a minute. First there was disbelief, then came the anger, then he just looked plain sad.

"Ron?"

"Oh… Yeah that's good." He replied. Nothing like the response that I had expected. I wanted him to be angry or something.

"Ron? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine."

The last comment he snapped out at me and I almost gave a sigh of relief as he finally displayed some sort of emotion.

"I'm fine, yes I'm fine."

Then he just walked back over to where Harry was sitting and started to do his homework again.

To say I was stunned, surprised, taken aback and shocked by his reaction was a complete understatement. But I let it go, knowing that I hadn't seen or heard the end of this.

Then I walked out of the common room and embarked on the next stage of my plan. I began the long walk to the empty classroom to see if Draco Malfoy was there.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome as always. I would also like to thank all the gorgeous people that have previously reviewed. I thank you for your support and constructive criticism. I would also like to thank as always my friend Lynny who proofread this chapter for me.

So until next time.

Jayne


	8. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did, sometimes imagine that I do but then reality hits. Anything you recognise from the books aren't mine.

A/N: Hello everyone! After putting up Chapter 7 I got a lot of reviews telling me to hurry up and write the next chapter. So here it is. I hope you like it.

**Gleaming Knife: Chapter Eight – Death**

I played around with the blade, setting it at odd angles getting it to reflect the light.

As I played with the blade I thought about everything. Hermione, schoolwork, Lucius and the Dark Lord. I wondered whether life was worth living anymore. If I died would anyone care? Would anyone miss me?

I looked at the hilt of the blade. There was a beautiful engraved serpent twisted around it. It was plain but extremely detailed.

The moonlight caught the blade and it glittered.

It shimmered.

It shined.

It flashed.

It sparkled.

It gleamed.

The blade of my knife gleamed. It was my gleaming knife.

But where to stab myself. Again the question entered my head. I guess the heart would make it quicker.

I placed my gleaming knife down and picked up a quill and parchment and started to write.

I had made my decision.

OOOOOOOOO

I wondered around the cool dark corridors. Where was that classroom? Why the hell couldn't I find it? Where exactly was I?

I walked down the staircase that lead down to the dungeons. I was pretty sure it was down here.

I didn't know why I thought that Draco was in that classroom. I just knew. It was as if I were psychic or something.

I turned to my left, praying that I had chosen the right path.

OOOOOOOO

I folded the parchment. It held my last dying wishes.

I looked at my knife again.

I looked at my gleaming knife.

Why was I doing this again?

Because I was alone. Nobody cared for me. I had nothing to live for. My future only held darkness. My future only held pain and suffering. My future held no hope.

I took the knife and gave it one last glance.

Then I plunged the knife into my chest.

I heroically fell upon my sword.

I felt the darkness surround me. Inside and out. So this was death. This was what it was all about.

I fell to the ground and let the darkness consume me.

OOOOOOOO

I finally found the classroom. I put my hand to the ice-cold handle and let myself in.

The air around me was deadly quiet and held an icy lonely feel to it.

Something wasn't right.

I turned towards the front of the classroom and I spotted something on the floor.

I slowly and cautiously walked over to the front of the room.

I screamed at the sight that was before me.

Draco Malfoy lay dead on the cold stone floor.

One of his hands by his side the other beside the hilt of a blade that had been thrust into his chest.

Tears made their way down my face as I realised what had happened.

Draco Malfoy had committed suicide.

A/N: As always reviews are welcome, I love to get a response from everyone. I would like to thank all beautiful people out there that have reviewed all my past chapters. I would also like to thank Lynny again for proofreading this chapter.

Also check out another story of mine called Lovefool it's a Draco/Hermione oneshot.

So until next time

Jayne


	9. Realisations

**Gleaming Knife: Chapter Nine – Realisations**

I sat next to him and I wept.

I felt as if I would never be happy again.

I felt as if I would never smile again.

I felt as if I would never laugh again.

I looked at him.

He was as handsome as always. His pale skin, his blonde hair and even though his eyes were shut I could still picture his beautiful silvery eyes. I placed my hand on his.

He wasn't even that cold.

I felt a piece of parchment that he was holding.

I picked it up and looked at it. It was folded into a perfect square and on one side was his neat handwriting.

'_Hermione_'

The letter was addressed to me.

He wrote his last words to me.

I opened up the letter with trembling fingers.

'_Hermione,_

_My dear Hermione, I'm ever so sorry that I cannot fill that place in your heart, so I will rid this world of my presence and leave you to find the one who can. This gleaming knife I hold in my hand is my choice of death or life, I will chose death, as a life without you is not a life I wish to live._

_Goodbye Hermione I will always love you._

_Draco_'

It was a love letter.

He confessed his love for me in his suicide note.

I cried even more.

I ran my hand over his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair. I lent down and kissed his forehead all the time wondering why he was still so warm. When you were dead you were meant to go cold. Why wasn't he going cold?

That's when I thought it.

He might not be dead.

He could have missed his heart.

I quickly felt his wrist. Feeling for a pulse.

Nothing.

I tried his neck.

I could feel something.

I could feel a faint pulse.

I got up quickly and ran out the door.

I had to get a teacher before it was too late.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review, I love to hear what everyone thinks. I would like to thank the gorgeous people who have already reviewed, your comments and constructive criticism help me to improve and do better. I would also like to thank Lynny for proofreading this for me and Lucas for writing the suicide note for me and proofreading the chapter.

So until next time.

Jayne


	10. Recovery

Disclaimer: I had this amazing dream that I owned Harry Potter… Then I woke up and reality hit.

A/N: Hello everyone! I have to apologise for the delay in this chapter. So I'm extremely sorry and I should keep on putting up new chapters at the end of every week.

So without further ado.

**Gleaming Knife: Chapter Ten – Recovery**

I sat outside the hospital wing.

Waiting.

Waiting for news, something, anything.

Even finding out he was dead was better than waiting.

Tears slipped down my face.

He attempted to kill himself because of me.

Because of my stupid decision.

If he died it was all my fault.

The tears fell freely and shamelessly down my face.

I put my face in my hands and cried.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my shoulders.

"Shh… Don't cry." An all too familiar voice said.

"Harry." I said embracing him and sobbing into his shoulder. "It's my fault."

"You didn't tell him to kill himself."

"But he did it because I ended it with him."

He lent back and looked down at me.

"Ended what?"

I started to cry again.

"Shh… Don't cry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's just that I've been such a bitch lately."

"Hermione Granger, I can imagine you being a lot of things, but being a bitch isn't one of them."

"Oh, but I have been." I sobbed into his chest. "I was seeing Draco while I was still going out with Ron and then I ended it with Draco, then I ended it with Ron and now Draco has killed himself."

"He hasn't killed himself yet. He could still pull through."

"Well he tried to commit suicide because of me. Wether he succeeded or not doesn't make any difference, what so ever."

He wrapped his arms tighter around me as I buried my face in his shoulder.

Just then Madame Pomfrey walked out.

"He's going to be just fine."

A/N: So I hope you all liked it and please read and review! I love knowing what everyone thinks. I would like to thank all the beautiful people who have reviewed in the past, your comments help me a lot when I write. I would also like to thank my two friends Lynny and Lucas for proof reading the chapter for me. I also have another apology for the length of the chapter. Because it was so short I'm putting up chapter eleven in the next couple of days. For those who are wondering there will be about 2 more chapters and I'm thinking about a sequel. Also if you want you can check out my new story Misunderstood.

So until next time.

Jayne


	11. The Awakening

Disclaimer: Every birthday I wish for Harry Potter. I wish that I will own the fantastic books that J K Rowling wrote. My birthday comes and goes… and still I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is chapter Eleven. Put up earlier due to the shortness of my last chapter. This one is thankfully longer so there will be the usual wait before the next chapter.

So without further ado.

**Gleaming Knife: Chapter Eleven – The Awakening**

As soon as I was allowed in the hospital wing I rushed to Draco's side.

He was still unconscious but that didn't stop me from taking his hand and apologising to his lifeless corpse.

Harry had sat with me as long as he could but needed to get back to the common room before Ron started to worry.

Not long after Harry had left I fell asleep in my chair still clutching Draco's hand.

I awoke only when Madame Pomfrey began to bustle around Draco's bed.

"Miss Granger, don't you think that you should go back to your dormitory and get some sleep there."

"No, I couldn't leave Draco."

"The boy is going to be just fine and he will probably wake in a few hours." The nurse flurried around a bit before turning back to me. "Fine you can stay for a while if you have to."

Then she walked back to her office.

I looked at Draco's pale face.

He looked so deathly pale.

I turned away. I couldn't handle seeing him like this.

"Hemione?"

OOOOOOOO

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Hermione turning her head.

"Hermione?"

She turned back to me staring at me stunned.

I was stunned also. I was meant to be dead. I had thrust a knife into my chest. Why was I at Hogwarts, lying in the hospital wing.

I looked at Hermione.

All other thought was forgotten. She looked at me with a look I would remember for the rest of my life. There were emotions swirling around in her toffee coloured eyes. Anger, sadness, hurt and something else.

Love.

"Draco are you alright?"

"I'm… fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think so. Just a bit sore."

"Right then."

I looked at her, she was confusing me.

"Draco Malfoy. Don't you ever do that to me or anyone else again. I will kill you! Do you know what I went through, finding you, thinking you were dead, reading your suicide note, realising you were alive, waiting outside the hospital wing, waiting to see if you were going to die or not! And may I also add while we're at it, who the hell confesses their love for someone in their suicide note?"

She was working herself into a tizz. Any second now she was going to get hysterical.

I grabbed her shoulders and sat her back down on the chair.

"I'm sorry to put you through all of that. I didn't expect you to find me, I thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with me after you ended it."

"I'm sorry too."

"What…? Why?"

"I shouldn't have been such a bitch. I shouldn't have ended it with you and made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Hermione, you are not a bitch."

We both sat there sitting in silence. Many emotions were running through me. By the way she had spoken it seemed that she had had second thoughts about ending it with me. I wondered how to find out what was going on with her and Ron. But before I even came up with a plan she answered my question.

"I broke up with Ron." She said looking down at the floor. "I was coming to tell you that I loved you not Ron when I found you."

She kept her eyes on the floor. Obviously not wanting to see my reaction.

"Thank you." I said, she looked up.

"For what?"

"For loving me."

Then I lent forward and claimed her lips with mine in a searing kiss that sent electric shocks through my bones all the way to my fingertips.

I ran my fingers through her hair. Thinking that because of my stupidity I may have never been able to do this again.

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger." Came Madame Pomfrey's shrill voice across the hospital wing.

I quickly broke away from Hermione.

"Miss Granger! He is a sick patient. What were you thinking? I think it's about time that you left."

"I'm sorry."

And with one last glance she left the hospital wing.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. Please tell me what you think and review. I love hearing what everyone thinks. I would like to thank the gorgeous reviewers that have previously reviewed and I would like to also thank Lucas and Lynny who read this chapter for me. The next chapter should be the last. I am considering a sequel. Oh and if you want you can check out my other stories, Lovefool and Misunderstood.

So until next time.

Jayne


	12. Alive

Disclaimer: Last night I had this dream that JK Rowling had let me own Harry Potter. Then I woke up and reality hit – I didn't own a thing.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the last and final chapter! I'm really sad and I'm still considering a sequel. To my dear friend I hope you like your second Christmas present.

So without further ado.

**Gleaming Knife: Chapter Twelve – Alive**

I stood at the balcony on the fifth floor, looking out over Hogwarts.

The sunlight shimmered across the lake, letting a beautiful lustre catch my eye.

The cool wind blew my hair back.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"You got let out of he hospital wing already?"

"Yeah she let me go early."

I felt his lips on my neck and I turned into his embrace.

"I love you." I murmured before capturing his lips in a fervent kiss.

His mouth on mine sent an electric shock through my body.

His tongue ran along my lower lip, asking permission before entering my mouth and letting our tongues battle for dominance.

His hands moved from my waist to the bottom of my shirt.

I could feel his hands on my bare back, leaving a trail of fire behind them.

I pulled away from him.

I had wanted to ask him this for ages, but the time never felt right.

Now the time was right.

"Why did you try to commit suicide?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I deeply into her eyes, I knew I could tell her the truth.

"I felt I had nothing to live for." I replied.

"But you do, you have everything that money could buy, you have friends, admirers, everything."

"I received a letter from Lucius that day." I said still wondering if I should tell her. "He has always wanted me to become a Death Eater, but I've never wanted to. He's tried everything in his power to make me become something I don't want to be. Now he's trying to bring the Dark Lord into it. In his letter he had arranged a meeting with the Dark Lord, Lucius and myself. I didn't want to be forced to become a Death Eater that was one of my reasons. The other was that I couldn't be with you, you were the one thing that I felt I was living for and a life without you was a life not worth living."

I saw the tears running down her face as I finished my confession. I didn't want to hurt her and I never wanted to make her cry.

I pulled her into my arms.

"Don't cry." I whispered to her. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." She sobbed into my shoulder. "I just didn't know you cared that much."

"I do care a lot, because I love you."

She looked up at me with a smile.

"I love you too."

Again I kissed her.

Again I felt a tingling sensation run through my bones.

Again I felt happy.

Again I felt complete.

A/N: So… What did you think? Please read and review! That was the last chapter for Gleaming Knife. I am thinking about writing a sequel. Actually I've given it quite a lot of thought. I really wanted to see what all of you thought about it. So if you review could you please state wether you think I should write a sequel.

As I have already mentioned, I've given the sequel a lot of thought. I have currently been thinking of a title for it. So if you do think I should write a sequel, could you please state one of the following titles that you like. The titles are:

Shimmering Blade

Lustrous Blade

I would also like to give a quick thanks to all the beautiful people who have reviewed in the past. I would also like to thank Lynny who proof read this for me.

I have just noticed that this has been quite a long author's note, so I'll leave you to get back to more important things.

So until next time.

Jayne


	13. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey there everyone!

I've just put up the first chapter to Shimmering Blade which is the sequel to this fic. Please read and review it as I love hearing what you all think of my work.

I certainly hope that Shimmering Blade can live up to Gleaming Knife, and I'm hoping to make it darker and it does contain sex scenes.

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a great end to 2005 and a fantastic start to 2006.

So until next time

Jayne


End file.
